Nicktoons (TV Series)
Nicktoons is an American animated television series produced by Nickelodeon. The series featuring the characters from the numerous Nickelodeon shows, such as SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, Rocko's Modern Life, Rugrats, Jimmy Neutron, The Fairly Oddparents, My Life As A Teenage Robot, Ren & Stimpy, Doug, Aaahhh!!! Real Monsters, The Loud House, Harvey Beaks, Breadwinners, Oh Yeah! Cartoons, and others. Premise Characters *'Spongebob SquarePants' (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Patrick Star' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) *'Gary the Snail' (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Sandy Cheeks' (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) *'Squidward Tentacles' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) *'Eugene Krabs' (voiced by Clancy Brown) *'Sheldon Plankton' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) *'Timmy Turner' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Cosmo' (voiced by Daran Norris) *'Wanda' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) *'Danny Phantom' (voiced by David Kaufman) *'Samantha Manson' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Tucker Foley' (voiced by Rickey D'Shon Collins) *'Jazz Fenton' (voiced by Colleen Villard) *'Maddie Fenton' (voiced by Kath Soucie) *'Jack Fenton' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Jenny Wakeman '(voiced by Janice Kawaye) *'Brad '(voiced by Chad Doreck) *'Sheldon '(voiced by Quinton Flynn) *'Tuck '(voiced by Audrey Wasilewski) *'Nora Wakeman '(voiced by Candi Milo) *'Jimmy Neutron' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) *'Sheen Estevez' (voiced by Jeffrey Garcia) *'Carl Wheezer' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Tommy Pickles '(voiced by Elizabeth Daily) *'Chuckie Finster '(voiced by Nancy Cartwright) *'Phil & Lil DeVille '(voiced by Kath Soucie) *'Angelica Pickles '(voiced by Cheryl Chase) *'Kimi Finster '(voiced by Dionne Quan) *'Ren and Stimpy' (voiced by Billy West) *'Rocko Wallaby' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *'Heffer Wolfe' (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Filbert' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) *'Doug Funnie' (voiced by Billy West) Other characters *'Britney Britney' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Princess Mandie' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Paulina' (voiced by Aimee Carrero) *'Star' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Valerie Gray' (voiced by Cree Summer) *'Betty Quinlan' (voiced by Kath Soucie) Production Broadcast Episodes Season 1 # Pilot # The Paradise / Meddle In Middle # Spaghetti Day / The Space Chicken # SpongeBob's The Problem / 11 to 7 to Operation # Chocolate Quest # The Mine Bike / Snow Bound # Nicktoons Vs. Villains # Night of the Living Pizza / Detention # Space Invaders / Stage Nicktoons # The Cosmic Crystals I: Lost Chicken # The Cosmic Crystals II: Jimmy Neutron in Zone # The Cosmic Crystals III: The Lost World # Plankton's Revenge / Left in the House # Squidward in Team / Cats Escapes From The Nicktoons # The Cosmic Crystals IV: The Crystal Finale # Pisnic Truck / Danny Phantom Again Be Revenge # Birds Escapes From The Nicktoons # Too Many Five SpongeBobs / Too Short To Ride # Two Smalls, Double Nicktoons / The Queen of the Timmy Turner # The Big Finale (series finale) Reception Films Trivia In other languages *Brazil: Nicktoons: O Show (Nicktoons: The Show) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:2004 Category:Television Series Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Danny Phantom Category:Rugrats Category:Catdog Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Doug Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Category:Rocket Power Category:Future TV Series Category:Future Crossovers Category:2019 Category:As Told by Ginger Category:Catscratch Category:ChalkZone Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Back at the Barnyard Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:El Tigre Category:The Mighty B! Category:Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour Parodies Category:The Loud House